Captain Grammar
by GeekMom
Summary: What happens when Castle accidentally corrects Iron Gates' grammar. My thanks and admiration to Castle Writers, Fan Fiction Writers, and the awesome friends I've made who continually urge me to write better. This is a one shot I submitted for the Castle Winter Hiatus Contest way back at the end of November. I had forgotten all about it and the contest until now. Enjoy!


**_A/N - Hey Everyone!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed safe and happy holidays. This is a one shot I submitted for the Castle Winter Hiatus Contest way back at the end of November. I had forgotten all about it and the contest until a few moments ago. _**

**_Congrats to the winners: _**

1st Place: Get by with a little help by 1848Ellisbell

2nd Place: Breaking Apart by LousieMcDoogle

3rd Place: I was here from the start by Blue252

_**Part of the rules instructed to write a story in 1,000 words or less. O.o Yeah, that wasn't easy for me, but here it is.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**GeekMom**_

**Captain Grammar**

Kate peered over her monitor for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. She was finalizing a report on the newly closed case. The computer system was less tedious than the prior antiquated paper triplicate-form system, but it still was mind-numbing. It didn't help that her partner: her self-proclaimed writer-of-wrongs, the man otherwise known as her fiancé, fidgeted. Castle had politely declined to help with the paperwork, but a promised excursion to The Old Haunt kept him present, playing some game on his phone that emitted blood-curdling screams every few moments. It wasn't loud, but between the sound effects and the fidgeting, he was exasperatingly distracting.

"Castle!" Kate barked sharply. Startled, he nearly dropped his phone. She suppressed a grin. Grinning was deadly when dealing with hardened criminals and a puerile Castle; it showed weakness. "Isn't there anything productive you could do?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know: maybe paperwork?"

Ignoring the bait, he stroked his chin and hummed. "Let me think, no. Do you want a refill?" He grabbed her empty mug before she could protest. He superciliously danced into the break room. Kate allowed the grin.

Castle sashayed backward, chuckling. He turned and nearly collided with Captain Gates. She looked angry, but then she routinely looked angry whenever Castle was concerned. The boys reported that she had recently commiserated with them about the Knick's dismal season. It was evidence of her humanity.

Castle had acknowledged that she would never like him. It had been a difficult defeat. He could charm the most obstinate person. He had made it through school, publishing, and two marriages with the help of this ability. It was almost a super power. Politicians, educators, and other authoritative edifices were usually conquered in a single bound: usually, excluding Iron Gates.

"Captain," he said apologetically.

"Mr. Castle," she returned. She was polite; he could give her that. She arched an accusatory eyebrow as she rotated her coffee cup as if it was a gyroscope, stabilizing the sloshing liquid put in motion by their near miss. "Why are you here?"

Momentarily stunned like a deer in the headlights, he stammered, "I…um…we…"

"For heaven's sake: you've closed the case. I've yet to see your signature on any report, so it begs the question. Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what or who?"

"Whom," he corrected before he could stop himself.

"What?" Her question cracked like a lion tamer's whip.

"Um…it's nothing…just…" He could feel the sweat emerging on his upper lip.

"Just…what?"

He inhaled and faced the unmistakable wrath on her face. "Your question should be 'waiting for what or whom.' It's a common mistake and not easily mastered."

She narrowed her eyes as his statements registered. "Are you correcting my grammar?"

"Um…"

"Just…go home Mr. Castle, to _whom_ever is waiting for you."

Castle cringed but resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well…that's just it, sir. No one is home, today. Alexis is at school, and Mother…well, God knows where she is or what she's doing." He glanced out to the bull pen. "Kate…I mean Detective Beckett is here…along with Detectives Ryan and Esposito."

"Are you saying that that list is the sum total of your friends?"

"Oh…no?" He scowled. "I mean no, obviously not, but they are the ones I'll be accompanying to The Old Haunt, after the paperwork."

"Isn't that your bar?"

"Yes," he answered suspiciously.

"Let me get this straight. You're all going to a bar that you own. That's a bit avaricious," she reproached.

Confusion clouded his features and then realization of what she'd said shocked him. "What? Oh, no. I would never make them buy their own drinks. I owe them all so much more than that."

"Really," Gates said. She lifted her head and openly assessed the bane of her existence. "I'm intrigued, Mr. Castle please sit and enlighten me."

Kate absently reached for her coffee mug only to grasp air. He habitually placed it in the same spot. She searched her desk. She had finished her paperwork and hoped for a quick infusion of caffeine before they headed to the bar. There was no coffee mug and no Castle in his well-worn chair. He hadn't returned and had been gone awhile.

Beckett scrutinized the bull pen. Often, he would strike up a conversation with another cop, keeping them from their work, but he was well liked around the precinct and almost everyone had accepted him as a blue-blood years ago. He was sincerely interested in their lives and they indulged his curiosity.

Continuing her search, she saw Ryan and Esposito frantically typing and filing, respectively. Their partners were eager for the evening to begin as well. They never missed an opportunity to take advantage of Castle's generosity. Kate knew there was more to it than the superficial teasing between the three. Their blood-sealed fraternal bond had been achieved quickly: their camaraderie inimitable.

She stood to search the break room. He was there. Kate stepped sideways to see his companion.

Captain Gates sat at the round highboy, opposite Castle. The two were engaged in an extremely animated conversation.

"Did she just laugh?" Ryan appeared on her left.

Esposito on her right, asked, "At something Castle said?"

"Yes?" Kate glanced at them.

"Maybe she's laughing at him?" Espo offered.

Ryan scowled and asked, "To his face?"

"Yeah, maybe not, "Espo agreed.

Kate smiled: her partners were joined at the waist and mind.

Gates spotted her gawking detectives and bolted for the door leaving a confused Castle in her wake. Said detectives hurriedly skittered to their desks, as cockroaches scatter in sudden light.

Castle proudly sauntered to his chair, without coffee.

"Where's my coffee Castle?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was side-tracked, speaking to someone: winning them over, maybe." He made eye-contact with Gates as she walked out of her office.

"Speaking to who?" Kate asked innocently.

Castle opened his mouth to answer but Gates interjected, "To whom, detective: it's to whom."

A broad smile settled on Castle's face. "Finally," he breathed serenely.


End file.
